Jasper's DDR Experience
by readingdancer
Summary: A dream I had and thought it was funny. What will Jasper do when he is challenged to a game of DDR? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a dream I had and thought it was hilarious! So I hope you like it! Takes place between Twilight and New Moon.**_

_**Oh and just to fill you in. DDR became illegal because too many people got addicted to it. Now they hold 'underground' DDR. They are usually held in abandoned movie theatres. **_

_**Jasper's POV**_

* * *

**Jasper's DDR experience**

I slipped into the shadows of the crowded movie theatre. I ignored the drunken idiots stumbling around me and walked around the edge of the room. Everyone was crowded around the DDR mats, that were projecting on the giant scree that had been repaired with stained bed sheets. I had heard about the video game but never actually played it. It sounded so stupid.

Back to buisness Jasper, I told myself as I searched the room for firey red hair. I decided to go to the other side of the theatre. If Victoria did see me and approached me, that'd be fine. Edward and Alice were outside. Well actually Bella was with them too, because Edward wouldn't leave her by herself. But she wouldn't be any help if Victoria was here.

We had decided to look here because this was probably a good place to feed off of some helpless, drunk humans without anyone noticing. They'd just think someone had gotten drunk and gotten in an argument with another person and someone had ended up dead. The police probably wouldn't even investigate it.

I weaved thru the morons towards the opposite wall. _'Edward you so owe me for this!' _the only reason I had volunteered to go in was that Bella's fellings were going bizerk and driving me crazy!! I'd rather deal with drunken imbusels feelings then Bella's.

As I approached the half way point between the two walls the person standing on one of the mats started shouting in slurred words,"Who's next? Come on I can tack ya!" No one was stepping forward. I took advantage of this and started walking a little faster between the bodies.

"He dooos!" someone shouted and pointed towards me. I looked behind me to make sure they weren't talking about someone else, but found no one.

"Yah!! Geet up thare!!" someone else shouted. People started pushing me towards the empty dance mat. I started to push them away then remembered that would probably draw attention to myself. So I reluctantly let myself be pushed up to the mat.

"Leets go!" the man on the other mat shouted to me. The screen lit up and arrows started moving up the screen. The man next to me went quiet and started watching the screen. I noticed how there seemed to be matching arrows on the mats as the ones on the screen. I watched the man stomp his foot on the matching arrow when it reached a certain point on the screen. Everyone was staring at me when I didn't do anything. _'Shoot! I'm gonna have to actually play this dumb game.' _I tried to mimick the man. I stomped on the same spot as he did at the same time that he did.

Soon I got the hang of it. More arrows, closer together, and going faster came up from the bottom of the screen. The man was starting to sweat now. I moved my feet to try to keep up with him. It was kinda hard! They were going so fast. If I didn't have my speed I probably would have embarresed myself. I focused more, sensing the competition.

I felt adrenaline filling my body. It was so exhilartaing. I started getting better and the man next to me eventually just stood still and gave up. I didn't care. I was having fun and wasn't about to stop. It felt like the music was in me. There was nothing else in the world but me and this game.

The song came to a close and I stepped off of the mat. I sighed and looked around. The theatre was empty except for my opponent.

He was shaking as he pointed a finger at me. "Yur feet mooov fast!" he blurted out then ran from the abandoned room.

* * *

**_It's supposed to be funny but I don't know if it will be. Maybe it was one of those things where you had to be there._**

**_But anyway REVIEW!!!!!! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jasper POV**_

I ran outside as fast as I could thru the emergency exit door. I ran right past Alice and Edward who were laughing their heads off next to a confused Bella. I kept running towards the house.

**_Bella POV_**

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward as him and Alice just started laughing shortly after Jasper had gone in. They burst into another round of laughter.

"He. . looks like a ballerina!" Alice gasped out.

"He looks...like.. like a fag!" Edward went into another round of hysteria.

"Tell me what's so funny!" They were irratating me now. Then they both stopped laughing and the next thing I knew we were standing against the wall on the other side of the theatre. I leaned around the corner and saw a stampede of people fleeing from the theatre thru the emergency exit door. "What the heck?" I whispered as I turned back to Alice and Edward. They were both rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

"Can't breath!" Edward gasped.

"Shh, here he comes." Alice said as she stood up and grabbed my arm. She pulled me around to the wall where we had originally been standing. Edward came up behind her and they both tried to muffle their laughs. I think the emergency exit door opened again, but wasn't sure. Edward and Alice couldn't hold their laughter in any longer. They both burst out again.

"Tell me what's funny!" I shouted at them.

"Jasper.. he.. DDR!" Alice tried thru her laughter.

"Whatever forget it let's go home." I sighed and started walking towards the Volvo hidden in the trees with a laughing Edward and Alice behind me.

* * *

**_You like? Let me know. _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!! _**


	3. AUTHOR'S LAST NOTE

Alrighty, as it says on my profile, not that anyone reads those anyways but yeah, I am done.

I'm done with fanfics becuase frankly they suck.

There's a MAJORYLY TINY chance that I MIGHT SOMEDAY rewrite Mistakes, but that's about it. Redoing DDR would be a waste of time, not even going to look at it, and Earthquake is just eh.

So I leave you with a HUGE THANKS AND HUG to everyone who wasted their time and hopes on me.

See ya.


End file.
